The Tigers
The Tigers is a Season 4 episode Transcript (At school) Martha: Wait, so we gon' ave another neighbor? Gumball: Guess so! Mabel: I'm glad he is leaving, He hoards really weird stuff. Purriana: His jars of eyes were real... Cobby: (shudders) Who can remember his cockroach collection. Anais: Oh yeah... (gags, as if she is vomiting) Mabel: Does anyone actually know who are new neighbors are? (Curiously) Conny: (searches on his iPad) Says the Tigress family Purriana: You got any information in general? Beckie: (double checks) Nah, that's all we know. Andy: The new kid is here (happy) and he has a twin! (A boy with long hair and a girl emerges to the gang) ???: Supp, my name is Elijah. ???: And I'm Destiny (Rayona gets blinded by love to Elijah) Mabel: Can we call you Eli? Martha: Ye'? Elijah: Meh, what my old school guys called me. Purriana: OK, LOVE your long hair. (Twirls with finger) Andy: (coughs) (Purriana let's go) Mabel: Right we need to go to class Andy: (coughs) (Purriana let's go of hair) Destiny: Oh I'm Destiny, just in case you forgotten Gang: Hi Mabel: So... Welcome to the gang! Anais: Aren't we supposed to go to our class Beckie: Oh yeah! (Everyone goes but Rayona is still frozen by love) Mabel: (Pulls Rayona) Come, baby. (Theme song) (In class) Miss Simian: Well, we have new students, Destiny and Eli, please go to your seats. Now everyone say hi. Pupils: (montonously) Hi. Rayona: Hi :) Miss Simian: Now you will make a poster about what is bothering you in the universe and you can add a little song or a dance or whatever you want! So lets see.. Mabel with Martha, Beckie with Purriana, Gumball with Cobby, Darwin with Andy, Destiny with Anais, Conny with Cobby Jr., Tobias and Bobbert and Eli with Rayona (bell rings) Miss Simian: All right you know the details (shouts) NOW GET OUT! (scene changes to cafeteria) Rayona: Guys, I'm hopelessly in love with Eli. Girls: (woo) Darwin: It is just a crush, you don't know if you will be compatibile with him. Conny: True dat. Beckie: Umm, have you told them how he feels? Rayona: No! He barely notices me and.. (Mabel put a finger on her mouth) (Eli appears) Eli: Hey! Rayona: Hi!! (Nervously) Eli: So, wanna hang out at my place and ponder what should we do on our project? Rayona: Yeah! Like so much TROLOLOLOL Eli: Cool. (Walks away) Rayona: I'm going to his house (happy) (Purriana facepalms) (Scene changes to The Tigresses putting boxes into their new house.) Rayona: You're kinds lucky to live in this house. I mean, these are big houses. My siblings have their own rooms and I have 8 of them! Destiny: Wowza! By the way, Would you like to see our other siblings Mabel: Ok! Destiny: So our little twins which are 9 are Nicholas and Lulu Nicholas: Please, call me Cole! Lulu: Ha! The adult wannabe. Hi!! Eli: And, our older sister is Autumn! She's 17. Autumn: Hi (twirls around) (Meanwhile) Richard: Yay! More parents to mingle with. Nicole: Pretty much. (asks) Can I check who it is. Richard: Don't ask, just go right ahead! Nicole: (emerges to the father however realises who it is) Frank Tigress!! Frank: Nicola Watterson? Nicole: Oh my toast! It is you! Richard: (walks to Nicole and asks) Who is he? Nicole: Oh Frank? (Sniggers) Uh, we used to date in 'igh school Richard: (angrily) WHAT! GET IN HERE NICOLE RIGHT NOWWW (Scene changes to Sullcan eating soup then Richard pulls Nicole to the table, knocking over the soup.) Sullvan: ._. Who is your ex this time Nicole? Richard: It is FRANK! His name even sounds annoying (Nicole and Richard clamouring over eachother and it is heard at Eli's house.) Rayona: (in Eli's house) Sorry you are hearing this Eli: It's cool.... So, should we do a song? Rayona: Yeah, OK!! Eli: Nice! I need to get my pick though. (Leaves room to livingroom) Rayona: Hmm.. (sees Eli's journal) Hmm, I know this is wrong... (sniggers) However, I can't resist I have an urge! (Rayona opens the journal) Rayona: Dear Journal.. Blah Blah Blah...Ney..Ney Eli: (enters room) Why are you reading my journal.. (gets sorta angry) Rayona: Uhh..Its..that Eli: NO! DONT READ MY JOURNAL EVER!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!! (calms down) Just go... Rayona: Look Eli: Take your sweater with you! (Throws it at her) Rayona: Fine.. (leaves) Eli: (cries...) (Destiny notices he is crying) Destiny: You ok, twinnie? Eli: Ye'....No! Rayona hates me.. And I love her is that.. *sigh* I have a crush on her and now she hates me... (Scene changes to Nicole and Richard) Nicole: Y'know, it's a good thing I didn't marry you because you are always jealous. Richard: Don't be mean, you will be jealous too.. Nicole: Why would I be jealous abo.. (Doorbell rings) Richard: I'll get that. (Opens the door) ???: Oh, I am the next door neighbour with you guys and... HOLY COW! RICHARD WATTERSON! Richard: Hope Gold! Hope: Actually it's Hope Tigress. I got married. Nicole: Don't tell me you guys used to date... Richard: We did (mischievous face) Nicole: Oh No..... (They clamour again and Hope moves backwards slowly) (Scene changes into Rayona crying in her room) Mabel: (opens door) Are you OK? Rayona: No.. Eli was mean to me and hates me! Purriana: Don't worry, he'll own back Rayona: Really? (Sniffles) Martha: Ye'.. Dey all do.. Mabel: Now go to sleep... Rayona: Ok.. (In Miss Simian's class) Miss Simian: Ok, now Rayona and Eli. (Rayona and Eli go in the front of the class together) Eli: Miss Simian, we didn't do the project.. But, I made a song of the most beautiful girl in the world, Rayona. Rayona: What?? (Baffled) Eli: (sings a song which has the melody of Sabrina Carpenters Cant blame a girl for trying) I'll go for miles, to see that lovely smile. Sorry for my stupid things, I hope that we can reconcile. Can you please be my lover? To the beautiful girl, Rayona! What you always say, make my heart beat so much a day. What I say is always true, and I say I need you! If I don't have you, I would cry, and I will probably die! Rayona: (gasps) Your beautiful hair, that lovely face, Make other girls look like a disgrace! Can you pleaase...be...My...Lover!!! To the beautiful girl Rayona... Rayona: This was beautiful, Eli! I hope to be your girlfriend! (runs to Eli and gives him a kiss on the lips) Purriana: I TOLD YOU THEY COME BACK!!! Rayona: Anyways, I'm sorry I read your journal. Eli: No, I am sorry. It's that I wrote in it I met a cute girl called Rayona. Rayona: Aww, (grins) Wanna kiss again? Eli: Ok (They kiss) Miss Simian: Aww, Romance. Tell you what, I'll give you an A+! Rayona: Yay! Everyone is happy! (Scene changes at Tigresses house) Nicole: Look we are sorry about what happened. Richard: Yeah, Group hug? Hope: Sure! (Group Hug) Nicole and Richard: (in unison) Even though we kinda still hate you. Frank: (breaks the hug) What? Nicole and Richard: (in unison) Nothin'! The End.